1. Field
Example embodiments relate to organization of software applications, and linking of software applications using an interface, such as a web browser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals and organizations, such as advertisement producers and publishers, may use different software applications to produce and publish advertisements. Also, different roles within an organization may use different sets of applications to complete work.